TSSES 4 Episode 29 - Testify
Luranstar: i wanna do this challenge so i'm making this early Luranstar: birb got 1 vote and vince got 2. vince: I guess you are only as good as your last performance. Challenge Luranstar: okay you guys have to fish whoever gets the least is eliminated. Birb: Woah this will be easy. I love fish! Bleh: X, get in the water! People will think you're a fish. X: But... Bleh: NOW Boku: This fish is ugly I hate it Chestpin: Stupid water types. They're so weak against me. Oh no that big fish is gonna eat me. Derpy: yeeeeAHH Stupe: lemme get my cans and vandalize the fish's water. Then they will all die and I'll get all the fish! Sans: stab stab stab Garfield: Yum! Fish. Slime: I can't do much... Scores 1st: Birb 2nd: Garfield 3rd: Boku 4th: Sans 5th: Bleh 6th: Chestpin 7th: Stupe 8th: Derpy 9th: Slime Luranstar: Slime is eliminated. Slime: That's not fair! No! Also, you can vote on all the polls! Rejoin time! Who gets eliminated? Bleh Chestpin Stupe Derpy Who rejoins? (1/3) Steinback FAGS Terence Dew Hitler Lurantis Stalin Salazzle Fomantis Who rejoins? (2/3) Chainsaw Enemy Death Threat Tsareena Strong Bad Mr. Clean Toadstool Camera Red Stinger Pingu Who rejoins? (3/3) Dalas Enzo Keemstar 1-up Chicken Biscuit U4 Kat Lamia Vince Contestants Left *Birb *Bleh *Boku *Chestpin *Derpy *Garfield *Sans *Stupe Elimination Log *36th - Steinback: Tryhard and uninteresting. *35th - FAGS: Annoying and already seen enough of. *34th - Terence: Bland and tryhard. *33rd - Dew: Lest interesting of the team. *32nd - Hitler: A controversial character. *31st - Lurantis: Annoying person. *30th - Stalin: Controversial, less than Hitler though. *29th - Salazzle: Just made her minions do everything. *28th - Fomantis: Someone voted for her 10 times. *27th - Chainsaw Enemy: Kept yelling about killing. *26th - Death Threat: All she said was death threats. *25th - Tsareena: Was in the game too long. *24th - Strong Bad: Wasn't hated, but kinda over-shined by others. *23rd - Mr. Clean: Kinda bland and worst of the team. *22nd - Toadstool: Lost most of her personality. *21st - Camera: Acted like a huge pervert. *20th - Red Stinger: Others were more popular. *19th - Pingu: Did nothing. *18th - Dalas: Ran his course. *17th - Enzo: Wasn't funny. *16th - Keemstar: Hosted last season already. *15th - 1-up: Wasn't very useful. *14th - Chicken Biscuit: Got boring. *13th - U4: Wanted himself out. *12th - Kat: Funny, but others were more popular. *11th - Lamia: Garfield has more personality. *10th - Vince Williams: Won last time. *9th - Slime: Did the worst in the challenge. Contestants 170px-New1Up.png|1-up♂ (eliminated 15th place) Birb.png|Birb♀ Bleh.png|Bleh♂ Bokuuu.png|Boku♂ Camera by rememberREACH417.png|Camera♀ (eliminated 21st place) MISTACHAINSAW.gif|Chainsaw Enemy♂ (eliminated 27th place) 250px-650Chespin.png|Chestpin♀ Ohv chicken biscuit pose.png|Chicken Biscuit♂ (eliminated 14th place) DalasReview .png|Dalas Review♂ (eliminated 18th place) Deaththreat.jpg|Death Threat♀ (eliminated 26th place) 150px-autopx-scale-to-width-down.png|Derpyunikitty♀ Ea discord icon.png|Enzo♂ (eliminated 17th place) Fags.jpg|FAGS♂ (eliminated 35th place) 250px-753Fomantis.png|Fomantis♀ (eliminated 28th place) Garfeld.jpg|Garfield♂ 220px-Hitler portrait crop.jpg|Hitler♂ (eliminated 32nd place) 7dVbDJYQ.jpg|Keemstar♂ (eliminated 16th place) Lamia.png|Lamia♀ (eliminated 11th place) Thelurantis.png|Lurantis♀ (eliminated 31st place) Dew.png|Mountain Dew♂ (eliminated 33rd place) Mr. Clean logo.png|Mr. Clean♂ (eliminated 23rd place) Nootnoot.jpg|Pingu♂ (eliminated 19th place) Pink Slime SP.png|Pink Slime♀ (eliminated 9th place) Principal Steinbeck.jpg|Principal Steinbeck♂ (eliminated 36th place) Red Stinger HD.png|Red Stinger♀ (eliminated 20th place) Salazzle.png|Salazzle♀ (eliminated 29th place) Sans.png|Sans♀ Katscra.jpg|SuperScratchKat♂ (eliminated 12th place) Stalin 1902.jpg|Stalin♂ (eliminated 30th place) 1460147-strongbad.jpg|Strong Bad♂ (eliminated 24th place) Stupes.jpg|Stupe♀ Teree.jpg|Terence♂ (eliminated 34th place) ToadstoolHD.png|Toadstool♀ (eliminated 22nd place) Tsareena.png|Tsareena♀ (eliminated 25th place) 150px-autopx-scale-to-width-down_copy_2.png|U4Again♂ (eliminated 13th place) Vince Williams.jpeg|Vince Williams♂ (eliminated 10th place) Category:TSSES Category:Doesn't have top Category:TSSES 4